


Road Trip

by jediokc



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Scion, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demigods, Demons, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediokc/pseuds/jediokc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having helped a group of demigods save the world from Loki's Ragnarok gambit,  the Winchesters head to Los Angeles for a bit of a working vacation only to find themselves caught up in a trap from an old enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please read the notes***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> In this world Sam and Dean diverged from the series at Season 2 episode 5 where they encountered a Demigod of Bast named Beth who saved them from certain death by sacrificing one her nine lives, thus the pair became her companions.  
> During the course of their adventures Beth's fellow Scion Marshall and his companion Mara the succubus became globe hopping travelling companions in their quest to find Beth's absent love Corey. During their travels Dean and Marshall started dating. Mara and Sam got together and Sam accidentally got his first taste of demon blood and is now addicted.  
> Marshall is a Demigod of Bacchus/Dionysus with a wide array of powers.  
> Other Demigods from the setting include Mickey, Charles and Dorion who are mentioned but don't appear.  
> Marshall and Dean have been dating about a month and Dean now shares some heightened abilities with Marshall, though this is new to him.  
> The group just stopped Loki from his Ragnarok gambit and after being thanked by their god parents have resumed their lives in Las Vegas, where Marshall and Mara are opening a branch of Bacchanal Studios, an adult entertainment video business.  
> If this didn't scare you off, enjoy!

 

Road Trip

 

“Road Trip! Road Trip!  Road Trip!”  Mara chanted gleefully as she piled into the Impala’s backseat with Sam.  Marshall wasn’t entirely sure this was a good idea, but Dean hated flying with a passion and it wasn’t that far.  Well it wasn’t far if you had someone other than Mara in the car. 

The car roared away and onto the interstate while Mara chanted for another full fifteen minutes and then stopped.  A silence settled over the car. Marshall took a breath and enjoyed the silence.  It lasted another minute.

“So why didn’t we fly?”  Mara asked.

“Dean doesn’t like flying.”  Sam said from next to her.  “Scares the hell out of him.”

Marshall watched Dean’ knuckles tighten on the wheel.

“Right.  Well, we did crash that once.  I guess I get it.” She sighed and settled back into the seat.

                “So what are we doing in L.A. again?”  Sam asked.

                Marshall shrugged.  “Mara and I need to secure some transfer stuff from this studio to the Las Vegas one, go over equipment, and see who wants to move locations, if anyone.  You guys are free to hang out or go sightseeing.”

                Sam leaned forward.  “There are some pretty cool museums and things in Los Angeles.”

                Dean looked pained.

                “Boring.”  Mara quipped.  “I mean, what are you a married couple?”

                Sam jolted.  “What? No, we’re—why would you say that?”

                Marshall chuckled.  “Mara’s just uncomfortable in museums, reminds her how old she is…”

                He glanced in the rear view mirror at her fake pleasant smile.  “Marshall… honey…”

                Dean glanced back in the mirror too.  “How old are you?”

                Mara shrugged. 

                “Wait; have you been cradle robbing with my brother?”

                Mara’s face fell for a second.  Sam shot her a look. 

                “Are we there yet?”

                “No.”

                “How about now?”

                “No.”

                “Now-“

                “Mara…”  Marshall gave her the annoyed tone.

                “What?”  Her best wide eyed innocent look in the mirror.

                Blissful silence settled in the car for another ten minutes.

                “Do you think Beth’s killed herself yet?”

                “What?”  All three chorused at once.

                She shrugged.  “You know, she’s all depressed and stuff since Corey turned into stardust.  Just like that song ‘Dust in the Wind.’   Hey do you think he knew something we didn’t?”

                Dean shook his head.  “She’ll be fine, I asked Charles to come by and check on her.”

                Marshall gave Dean the side eye. 

                “Mickey was going to look out for her too.”

                “There’s a combo. “ Mara groaned then her eyes widened.  “Hey, I’ve slept with both of them; you guys want to hear a side by side comparison?”

                “No!”  They all three yelled.

                Dean reached forward and flipped on the radio, twisting the knob up. 

                From the look on Sam’s face Mara was talking about it anyway.

                Marshall was glad he didn’t have Beth’s hearing.

 

                An hour in Mara announced she had to pee.  Dean rolled his eyes and pulled off at a truck stop. There were several big rigs nearby, assorted cars and campers of the highway’s travelers.  Dean took the opportunity to fill up.  Mara bounced excitedly,  her 5’8 frame, blonde hair, blue eyes and DDs poured into a corset top drawing a few looks as she dragged Sam inside; Dean tried not to choke as she mentioned checking out the showers. Mara being a succubus had taken some getting used to, but Dean felt like he was getting a handle on it.  He ability to look like whatever someone desired took some getting used to, though not as much as her personality.

                Marshall leaned against the car, garnering more than a few looks from the people filling up.  He didn’t appear to notice, eyes on Dean as he filled up.  Marshall Rogers, porn director, one time porn star and son of Dionysus, the original party god, who Dean had met, was impossible not to notice or look at.  Marshall was 6’1, brown haired,  green eyed and looked like he had been carved out of marble with such perfection that Michelangelo’s David paled by comparison.  Marshall would tell Dean he was a ten, which Dean thought was flattering if a little exaggerated, but by comparison if Dean was a ten on the human scale of one to ten Marshall clocked in at somewhere around twenty.  Dean had gotten used to people looking.  Just as he’d gotten used to Marshall not looking back. 

                “So, uh, thanks for the driving thing.”

                Marshall blinked.  “What, oh, yeah, sure.  Course I’d thought after those nights in Paris you’d be over the fear of flying.”

                Dean felt the heat rise in his cheeks.  “Uh, yeah a little different to be in your arms than on a plane… and Jesus that sounds like a cheesy line.”

                Marshall shrugged and laughed.  “Cheesy’s okay. So what do you want to do in L.A.?”

                Dean shrugged.  “I don’t know.  See Hollywood, your house, maybe the beach.  Whatever we have time for.”

                “Museums?” Marshall waggled his eyebrows, smirking.

                Dean shot him a look.  “For Sam I guess.  Also Mara will whine, so might be worth it.”

                “True enough.  She may want to do some casting while she’s here too.”

                Dean nodded.  “Yeah, okay.  Business and all that. Kinda looking forward to seeing the studio.”

                “Well, it’s not as magical as the web makes it appear, but I’ll give you the tour.  Maybe we’ll take some props with us…”

                Dean felt the heat in his ears.  “Uh, yeah, I’m sure we got room in the trunk.”

                Marshall looked back at the truck stop as Dean put the gas nozzle back in the pump.  “I’ll go get them.”

                “I’ll come.”

                “All right but no complaining if you’re scarred for life.”

                “I’ve seen too much already.”

                Marshall put his arm around Dean.  “If there’s anything I’ve learned about Mara, it’s that you should never curse yourself by saying that.”

 

                Marshall noted Dean looked uncomfortable for the next half hour, after they’d walked in on some public display of affection back in the showers with an audience.  Marshall had almost got his hand over Dean’s eyes in time.  Sam had the good nature to be blushing for the last half hour full on, while Mara hummed happily in the backseat. 

                “I may need to stop again.”  Mara said.

                Sam looked at her wide eyed.  Dean just glared into the rear view mirror.

                “You should have gone when we stopped last.”

                “I got distracted.”

                “Well, hold it.”

                “Marshall, darling…”

                Marshall rolled his eyes.  “Don’t start.  Hold it til everyone else has to stop.”

                “You’re so mean.”

                “And you give too many free shows.”

                Mara huffed.  “They were fans!”

                Marshall shook his head.  “You do love to give to the fans.”

                “Hmmph.  You used to like it too, then you got in a relationship and now you’re all monogamous and boring.”

                “I don’t think he’s boring.”  Dean put in.

                “The same person on and on, I don’t see how anyone does it.”

                Sam cleared his throat.

                “Oh come on, new people are fun and exciting.  I mean look at how much better you know Dorion now.”

                Sam choked in the backseat.  Dean went stone faced next to Marshall and Marshall covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt not to laugh.  This earned him a glare from Dean.  He shrugged.

                “Hmm, you know I guess technically I’ve been with everyone but Beth, that new girl and Summer.  How do you feel about swinging?”

                Sam made another choking noise.  Dean turned up the radio.

 

                An hour outside of Los Angeles it hit Dean.  The car wasn’t making its familiar squeaking at the three hour drive mark.   Weird.  It had made that noise for forever. Dean had never been able to track it down.

                He glanced into the backseat where Sam was pointedly looking out the window while Mara played on her phone.  “Hey, did you work on the car?”

                Sam blinked and met his eyes in the mirror.  “No, why?”

                “It’s not making the noise.”

                “Which one?”  Sam asked.

                Dean blinked and listened. It wasn’t making any noise, other than the much softer roar of the engine now that he thought about it; this was the quietest the car had been in years.  He pulled the car off to the side, killed the engine and pulled the hood release.  He leaped out, running around the front and pushing the hood up.

                He actually jumped in surprise.  The engine looked so…clean.  It was like someone had gone over the whole thing, cleaned it and replaced parts. 

                Sam appeared next to him, frowning at the engine, which Dean knew he had no clue about, but appreciated the show of support.  “What is it?”

                Dean gestured frantically at the engine.  “It’s clean, someone cleaned the engine and maybe replaced parts...” and he peered closer, conscious of the heat coming off it, “And tuned it up?  Why? How?”

                Marshall and Mara came around from the other side.  Both of them had equally puzzled looks on their faces.  Marshall’s was more tinged with concern,  Mara more like wondering if Dean was about to snap.

                Anxiety was building in Dean’s chest, this nervous restless energy tinged with despair and annoyance.  Someone had messed with the car, fixed it, but why, there was nothing wrong with it.  It was quirky, it had character.  It was part of the family.  It was their dad’s car.  He wasn’t sure when he started pacing, but became conscious of it as he ran his hands through his hair. 

                Mara looked from him to Sam and back to the car.  “Uh, but it’s fixed?”

                Dean felt a white hot explosion in his chest.  First she was sleeping with Sam, and feeding him demon blood, and then she was just pulling other people into the situation and not even being discreet about it, because god knows he didn’t need to know these things about his brother, but the car?  She didn’t get to comment on the car.  He rounded on her, feeling something crackle in him.  “Someone touched her. Nobody gets to touch her but me.”  He growled.

                Mara made a noise that sounded like an “eep” and scuttled backwards, putting the frame of the car between her and Dean. 

                “Uh, Dean, take a breath.”  Sam said, he took a step forward then stopped.  “Your eyes are white.”

                Dean blinked and turned to Marshall, he just nodded but he didn’t look afraid like the other two.  “What? Why?”

                “You’re upset.”  Marshall said simply.

                “Yes!” He yelled.

                Sam and Mara stepped back.  Marshall didn’t move.  He just watched Dean.

                “Let’s take a walk.”

                Dean didn’t want to walk, he wanted to know who did this and violated the car, his space, his thing.  “I don’t want to—“

                Marshall’s expression hardened.  “Dean. Walk. Now.” 

 Dean could have sworn thunder echoed in the words. He stiffened instantly and turned and started walking.  Marshall fell into step beside him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?

Dean shook his head.  “No.”

Marshall sighed next to him.  “All right.  For now.  In the meantime, take some deep breaths.  Try to calm down.”

Dean wanted to grumble, but the concerned look on Marshall’s face melted his resistance.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then another.  He opened his eyes and looked at Marshall.  “Better?”

Marshall shrugged.  “You tell me.”

Dean still felt wired for sound.  He wanted to punch something.  “Nope.”

Marshall put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, turning Dean to face him.  “So where has the car been?”

Dean blinked.  “What?”

“The car.  Where has it been?”

Dean thought about that for a second.  It had been sitting at Beth’s apartment for weeks.  He said as much.

“So call her.”

Dean nodded and reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.  It rang twice before she picked up.

“Hey Dean.”

“Hey. Look quick and weird question.  Has someone fixed the impala?’

“Why would someone fix the impala?” Beth sounded genuinely confused, it was a tone Dean had grown used to.

“I don’t know, but it’s like new.  The right parts and all but like new.”

“Weird I-- hold on a sec.  What’s that Travis?  Oh.  Uh.  Yeah, so the ghouls fixed your car because it was there and needed work.”

“What?’

“He says they get bored sometimes and wanted to help.”

Dean took a deep breath. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yep.  Okay thanks, Beth.  See you later.”  He hung up and threw the phone at the ground.  Marshall moved and caught it just before it hit the asphalt.

“So now you know.”

Dean glared at the phone.  “Damn it.  Ghouls, mechanic ghouls who fix cars without asking.  Why is that a thing?  Who does that?”  They probably meant well too, he’d have to have the talk with them when he got back.  Maybe have Beth do it since she was watching the ghoul population as a favor to one of the local vampires.  And who thought that would ever be a thing.  Sam and Dean had learned a lot from being with Beth and the other Scions.  Chief among them that they’d never faced a real vampire, only their ghoul underlings, which were strong but not anything like a real ancient vampire.  And Vampires were apparently civilized enough to police themselves and control anyone who went crazy and started killing. Now that he’d met a bunch of the ghouls and their families, well he had a different picture of them.  But he’d already learned that from some previous hunts.   Still, well meaning or not touching his baby was a no, and man he must look like an idiot.

Marshall smirked at him but said nothing. He pocketed Dean’ phone and waited.

“Shut up.”

Marshall blinked.  “I didn’t say anything.”

Dean frowned at him, turned and stalked toward the car.  “You were thinking loudly.”

 

Mara was pensively quiet the entire trip into L.A.  She kept glancing up at Dean from her phone and then back down again until finally started whispering and giggling with Sam, who had also been quiet.  Dean put on the radio and made a few comments here and there as they drove, but nothing extensive, not that Marshall expected otherwise.  Dean wasn’t especially verbose around a lot of people, less so when he was bothered about something.

Marshall wasn’t sure what it was about the car, he’d like to ask Sam and maybe the guy would answer, but who knows.  Sam had been less disapproving of late; Marshall figured the demo on the ship helped a bit.  That and embarrassing moments from the trip that they were all privy to now. Maybe he’d be friendly.

As they entered traffic Marshall started directing Dean in, ignoring Mara’s it would be faster if we did this or went this way suggestions and about forty minutes later they pulled in front of the large warehouse that housed the studios.  Dean and Marshall climbed out, followed by Mara and Sam. Sam and Dean both stretched and walked off the cramped feeling of the car ride, Mara threw her arms out and inhaled.  “Smog, I’ve missed you.”

Marshall rolled his eyes.  “Reminds you of home, I know. Just less sulphur.”

Mara grinned.  “Maybe or maybe just the right amount.  Nice to be back though.”

Marshall nodded.  The familiarity was nice.  As was the reminder of a much simpler time, here there had been some adventures and a skirmish here or there, but nothing like things were in Las Vegas.  Maybe that was over for a while.  Somehow he doubted it, but hopefully the next world ending scheme  by a god or a titan was a ways off.  He walked to the back where Dean was popping the trunk and starting to pull out their luggage.  “We don’t actually live at the studio.”

Dean blinked. “Oh.  Okay.  He shoved a bag back in and closed the trunk.

“Dean? Sam?”  Marshall heard a voice call from down the street a little.

An older man, grizzled and irritable looking, with a scraggily kept beard walked toward them, eyes fixed on Dean and Sam but darting to Mara and to Marshall.  He looked like something out of a hunting show:  old baseball cap long stained with dirt, blue vest, a very bad plaid tan shirt and jeans.  Marshall hoped he bathed more often than the appearance made him assume.

Dean jumped and Sam grinned and headed toward him.

“Bobby!”  Sam walked up to him and extended a hand which the other man shook. 

Dean looked at Marshall then took a couple of hesitant steps forward and shook the man’s hand as well.

Mara sidled up next to Marshall.  “Hmm, crazy uncle?’

Marshall shrugged.  “One way to find out.”  He stepped closer, Mara in tow.

“Where have you boys been?  Last I heard you were checking out some ghost sighting and the next thing I hear you were blown up in this massive fire. How did you get out?”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, reminding Marshall of two kids trying to figure out how to explain their shenanigans to dad.

“Uh, well we didn’t die.”  Sam said.

“I can see that, you idjit. “

“Mostly.”  Dean put in.

Bobby spun on Dean with a frown.  “Mostly?  What do you mean mostly?”

Dean looked at the ground.  Sam cleared his throat.  “Uh, well, we died temporarily but Beth brought us back.”

Bobby raised both eyebrows and looked over at Mara.  “So that would be Beth then.”

Sam blinked and shook his head.  “No. That’s Mara and Marshall, Dean’s boyfriend.”

Dean eyes widened and he spun and shot Sam a fiery glare.

Bobby spun on Dean.  “Wait, you have a boyfriend?”

Mara leaned in again. “I hope this guy has a strong ticker, this isn’t even the good stuff yet.”

Marshall chuckled softly.

Dean blinked and sputtered, hands clasping and unclasping.  He looked like he was about to come unglued.  Marshall figured this was a common thing with the hunters and Bobby, but Dean looked like that shot took him off guard. It was kind of a dick move to out him so offhandedly.  Marshall was about to step up when he saw Dean take a breath, pull himself up and cross his arms.  “Yeah he’s my boyfriend.”

Bobby looked at Dean for a good minute.  “Well damn, there went my fifty bucks in the betting pool.”

Dean’ eyes widened. “Wait, there was a pool?”

Sam had the decency to try and look shocked though clearly he wasn’t which was telling.

Bobby shrugged.  “Well you did broadcast the whole women thing a lot, I mean no straight man talks about chicks that much, unless they’re trying to convince people, or themselves.   I didn’t figure you’d actually do anything more than pretend for the rest of your life out of some misguided ideals from your dad or god forbid me.”

Dean face fell into a frown.  “Thanks.” He grumbled.

“I like him.”  Mara said.

Marshall took a step forward and next to Dean.  Bobby’s eyes darted to Marshall.  Marshall stuck his hand out.  “Marshall Rogers, pleased to meet you…?”

Bobby stared at Marshall for a couple seconds and then stuck his hand out.  “Bobby Singer.  Nice to meet you, Marshall.  You’re in movies, aren’t you?”

Marshall cocked a head to the side.  “Used to be, more of a producer now. “

Bobby nodded.  “I figured, you’re too good looking to not be on camera.”  He flushed a little at his own comment and coughed to cover it up. Dean was eying the man and Sam’s eyes were wide.

“Thanks, I get that all the time.”  He emphasized the last three words, mainly because it was true, whether out shopping or someone trying to pick him up, side effect of the godhood. He was sure he was going to have to reassure Dean that his… whatever he was didn’t just hit on his boyfriend later.

Bobby nodded.  “So you must be out here about the succubus?”

Sam shouldn’t play poker Marshall decided as he watched the man’s eyes widen and dart to Mara who had stepped behind Marshall a second before.  “Succubus?”  Sam cleared his throat.

Bobby nodded and then looked over at Marshall and Mara.  “They do know, right?’

Dean nodded.

“There’s been a rash of victims around here over the last three weeks.  All signs point to a succubus.  I had one lead that said it worked here at this studio, but I haven’t seen any sign of it yet.”

Mara laughed that uncomfortable laugh.  “A succubus at the studio?  Who can imagine?  Marshall I’m gonna go check things out inside and organize stuff while you finish up.”She bolted smoothly to the doors and disappeared inside.

“In the last three weeks?” Dean asked

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I said.” He had an annoyed tone which made Marshall imagine him to be quite cantankerous. 

“We should compare notes.”  Marshall said. “Out of control they do a lot of damage.”

Bobby zeroed back on Marshall.  “Out of control?  Are they ever in control?”

Marshall chucked.  “They’re not all bad, just like not all of anything is bad.” 

Bobby studied him and then looked at Dean and Sam.  “Well, he’s right, we should probably compare notes and come up with a plan. “

Dean nodded in unison with Sam, it looked like this was old hat to them, an old habit.

“We can use my office.”  Marshall said.

Bobby eyed him.  “Look, son, I’m sure you mean well, but it would be best if you left this to the professionals.”

Dean looked at Bobby then at Marshall. “Well it is kind of his thing too.  I mean he is the son of a god.”

Bobby shot Dean a look.  “He’s a what?”

 

                Dean and Sam managed to herd Bobby into Marshall’s office.  Marshall handed him a large glass of whiskey and let Dean and Sam fill the man in on their adventures, Marshall, other scions existing, the end of the world and finally Mara.  Dean noticed that Bobby eyed some of the old covers hanging on the walls that featured Marshall from time to time as Sam talked and just shook his head. 

                Dean vouched for Mara being innocent of the current attacks, since she’d been with them and across the planet at the time.  Bobby looked like he might scrub his beard off his face at points.  When they finished he sat looking at them.   Marshall had settled behind the desk with Mara perched on the edge at one side.  Dean leaned against the front of the desk while Sam sat forward in one of the guest chairs, elbows on his knees and eyeing Bobby intently.

                Bobby took a breath and fixed his gaze on Dean.  It made Dean’s stomach flop like he was about to get sent to his room or something, despite the fact that he really didn’t have a room growing up after mom died.

                “So, you’re telling me she has nothing to do with these attacks?”  He pointed at Mara.

                Dean shook his head.  “Nope.  She was with us in Antarctica.”

                Bobby blinked and his eyes widened.  “Antarctica?  What the hell were you doing in-- wait, don’t tell me, tell me later, I’m trying to keep all this stuff straight as it is.”

                Dean just nodded.  “A lot has happened.”

                “Still could have checked in, I thought you boys were dead.”

                Dean winced and saw Sam do likewise.  He started to say something, but wasn’t sure what to say.  Sam leaned forward.

                “You’re right, we should have called. Things just got crazy fast and we got caught up.  Sorry.” Sam said and eyed Dean.

                Dean nodded.  “Yeah, Bobby, sorry.  Like he said, it’s been crazy.”

                Bobby frowned but nodded.  “Fine. Don’t do it again though.”

                Dean chuckled.  “We promise.”

                “We should start planning to go after this thing.”  Bobby said.

                “Agreed.”  Marshall said from behind the desk.

                Bobby jerked up and looked at the man.  “Well, no offense, uh, Marshall, but I’d still prefer we left this to the experienced hunters.”

                “He’s experienced.” Dean jumped in, sounding a tad to defensive and earning a reproving look from Bobby.

                “Fine.”  He cast his eyes around the room.  “We probably need to trap it.  One of you can be the bait and the rest of us will wait to jump in.”

                Dean and Sam nodded.

                “Umm, slight problem.” Mara said, hand raised like she was in class, then realizing she didn’t need to raise her hand put it down and pretended to look at her nails.

                “What?”  Dean asked.

                She gave him a mischievous look.  “Well speaking as an expert on succubae, you’d be a bad choice for bait.  You’ve got a little too much god in you or well demigod as it were.”  She winked.

                Dean face went hot and he sputtered.

                Sam snorted while Bobby looked back and forth from Dean to Marshall.

                “I’m not even sure what that means.”

                Dean put his head in his hands; he couldn’t even look up at anyone.

                “It’s a side effect of… dating a demigod, he’s still human but he’s also more.  Mara’s right he probably won’t be a rogue’s first choice. He’ll smell different.”

                Dean still didn’t look up

                He heard the grunt from Bobby.  “Fine, that leaves Sam then.”

                Dean jerked his head up.  Sam was just nodding.  Dean looked at Mara who was slowly raising her hand again.

                “What?” Bobby growled. “What’s wrong with Sam?”

                Dean locked eyes with Sam, who gave a quick sharp shake of his head. 

                “Well… um, you see, Sam—“Mara started.

                “Has too much Succubus in him.”  Dean finished.

                Bobby’s eyes went wide and he rounded on Sam. “You’re sleeping with her?”

                Sam’s eyes went wide and he swallowed noticeably. “Yes?”

                “You idjit!  Don’t you know better than that?”

                Dean tried not to grin.

                “They don’t date or do relationships, and she might be a good one, but she’s not monogamous.”

                “Preach on, baby!”  Mara yelled from behind the desk.

                Bobby rounded on Marshall and Mara.  “What do all of you have some hippy love fest thing going back in Vegas?  Where does this Beth fit in?”

                “God, nowhere, and lord knows I’ve tried.”  Mara said.  “She’s all sad about her ex not being a real person.”

                Bobby stopped and stared at her.

                “Anyway, that leaves you for the bait.”  Marshall jumped in.

                Bobby shifted in his chair.  “I don’t know what good that would do, I’m not young like these two.”

                “Aw, you’re just seasoned.  We like that too.”  Mara said.

                Everyone looked at her.

                “What?  We do.  It’s fun at any age.”

                Marshall sighed.  “All right, but you should probably give him a makeover.”

                “Yay!”   Mara clapped her hands together gleefully and pulled Bobby out of his chair and through the door out to the studio.  Bobby looked horrified and Dean thought rightly so.

 

                “You sure about this?”  Dean asked from his crouched position next to Marshall.

                Marshall shrugged.  “You’re the one who wanted to watch from the rooftops.”  He eyed the street and alley visible below.  The neighborhood was a short distance from the studio and featured a couple of more unsavory places he and Mara used to frequent when they were in the mood.  It was a popular out of the way spot for meeting people.  It wasn’t unusual to run into someone from the Hollywood area on any given night.  The mixed clientele of the place made it a perfect spot for the succubus to be hunting.  They’d sent Bobby in a half hour ago, looking like someone from Beverly Hills looking for a fun time.  Now they were waiting.

                “It always works on TV.”

                They watched for another twenty minutes, Dean spotted at least five different actors and actresses entering the place.   Marshall chuckled at his “is that… no way,” commentary.  No sign of Bobby yet though.

                “How do you guys know him anyway?”

                “Who?”

                “Bobby Singer, not related?”

                Dean shook his head.  “No, he was one of dad’s friends; we met up with him after dad went missing a year ago.  He’s kind of a hub for hunters, lots of resources etc.., watched over me and Sam when we were young a few times.  When we started hunting, looking for dad, we went to see him; he kind of tried to look out for us when he could, especially after dad died.  Then we met Beth, and the rest you know.”

                Marshall nodded his eyes still on the street below.  “He seems like a good man.”

                “He is.”  Dean said firmly.

                Marshall caught motion at the door of the club.  Bobby came out arm and arm with a beautiful young woman in a short black cocktail dress, red hair, pale skin, and perfect.  She was giggling and smiling, it reminded him of Mara.  He focused and saw past the illusion of form she had on herself.  A handy gift of the gods.  It wasn’t a succubus, it was something else, the lore in the human world would call it a demon.  Marshal would call it a titanspawn.  Dangerous either way.

                “Get ready.” Marshall said as he put an arm under Dean’ left shoulder and grabbed him.

                Dean nodded and pulled his gun out of his leather jacket.

                “It’s not a succubus.”

                Dean shot him a look.  “Then what?”

                “Different demon, we’ll ask it when we get down there.  Text Mara and Sam.”

                “Already done.”

                Marshall nodded and they shot up into the air, wind whipping around them as they trailed above the pair.  Mara and Sam were in another alley, he could see them making their way toward Bobby and his friend. 

                Below them she pushed Bobby playfully into a side alley and up against a wall.  She slammed into him roughly and started kissing him.  Her hand reached just under her skirt to pull out a small knife hidden there.

                Marshall swooped them down even as Dean fired.  The bullet hit her square in the head and she flailed backwards into some trash sacks and cans with an explosion of metallic clatter.

                They landed in front of a wide eyed Bobby who was staring at Marshall, completely ignoring the demon.

                “You can fly.”

                Mara and Sam came running into the alley and fell in right behind them. Dean had his gun trained on the woman in the bags.  She shuddered and looked up at them, bloody hole still there right between the eyes.

                “That hurt.  Do you know how much work it is to find a good body?”

                Mara looked at her with a frown.  “She’s not a succubus.”  She sniffed the air.  “She’s one of those fallen what sits, smoky possessors. Can’t do anything unless they possess you.”

                The woman smiled at Mara.  “Well hello there, didn’t expect to find any family with these two.”

                “We’re not family.”  Mara said icily.

                “Now now, don’t be rude.”

                “What do you want?”  Marshall asked.

                The woman’s attention turned to him and she sneered.  “From you pretty boy, nothing.  I have a message for Sam.”

                Mara shot Sam a look as did Bobby.  Marshall and Dean kept their eyes on the woman, though Marshall could see the annoyed looks directed at Sam out of the corner of his eye.

                “What’s the message?”  Sam didn’t sound surprised and Marshall noticed Dean didn’t look particularly surprised either.

                “Your yellow eyed friend wants to meet you, tomorrow at midnight, at the Hollywood sign.  He says if you come he won’t kill Jo and Ellen.” 

                Dean jerked next to Marshall.  His eyes narrowed.  “Where are they?”

                “You can have them tomorrow. He just wants to talk to your brother and then they can go.”

                “Like he’d tell the truth.”

                “Things have changed.  He wanted the old man to lure you to him, sweeten the pot since he hasn’t been able to find you.  But looks like this worked as well.”

                “Tell him I’ll come.”

                “Sam!”  Dean growled.

                “No choice, Dean.  We can’t let Jo and Ellen die.”

                The woman smiled. “Good.  And as a gesture of good will you can keep the old man.”

                The woman threw her head back and a massive column of black smoke shot out of her mouth and into the night sky.

                The body slumped and fell lifeless to the ground.

                Dean thrust the gun back into his pocket and glared at the corpse. Sam moved to stand beside his brother.  Mara pulled Bobby off the wall and brushed his jacket off, muttering about people not appreciating nice things. Bobby was still staring at Marshall.

                Marshall took a breath.  “You want to tell us about that?”

                Dean looked at him, suddenly cold and distant.  “Family stuff.  We’ll handle it.”

                “What do you mean you’ll handle it?”  Mara asked.

                Sam fixed her with a look.  “He means this is unfinished business for us.  It doesn’t involve you.”

                Bobby stepped up beside Marshall.  “Now look here, boys, whatever involves you involves me.  Especially if it involves Jo and Ellen.”

                Dean looked like he considered it and nodded.  “Hunter business then.”

                Mara rolled her eyes.  “Oh my god, the testosterone, can we not do the whole martyr thing?”

                Dean glared at her.  “It’s not a martyr thing!”

                “Then what is it?”  Marshall asked.

                Dean’ eyes locked onto Marshall’s.  “Do you trust me?”  His voice wavered with emotion and something Marshall hadn’t heard in his voice before.  It sounded like grief.

                “You know I do.” Marshall didn’t blink, meeting the gaze.  “Do you trust me?”

                Dean did blink and looked at the woman’s dead body and then back at Marshall.  “I want to.”

                Marshall knew he could use his gifts to push this if he wanted, make them tell him what was going on, but he’d never done that before.  Not when he and Dean started dating, not at any point in between and he wasn’t going to start now.  “Then trust me.”

                Dean swallowed.  He glanced at Sam who shook his head.  Marshall saw the wince, like his brother had slapped him.  “They could help us.”

                “They could mess things up too.  This isn’t about them.”

                “It involves you.  It involves us. Me.” Marshall said.  Something in Dean’s face shifted.

                Mara sighed. “Also if something happens to you Beth is going to kill herself or something, she’s already a buzz kill when she isn’t drunk, don’t make me suffer through that.”

                Marshall gave her his best what the fuck look.  He saw it echoed on Dean and Sam’s faces.  Sam looked annoyed. Dean shook his head.  Bobby looked at Mara like she’d just grown a second head.

                Bobby shot the boys a look.  “All the help we can get would be good.  Superman here could come in useful.”

                Marshall frowned but didn’t say anything, eyes still on Dean.  Mara inhaled over his shoulder like she was about to speak so he elbowed her.

                “Ow!”

                “We don’t need their help.” Sam said firmly.

                Dean looked at Sam.  “What if I do?”

                “What?”  Sam blinked and looked at him.

                “I don’t want to lose you too.  We lost dad, I can’t lose you too.”

                Sam blinked.  “Dean, we won’t—“

                “Oh for god’s sake Sam, stop being an idjit and take their help.”

                Sam shot Bobby a glare.

                Dean cleared his throat.  “But we have to do this our way.”

                Marshall nodded.

 

                The group made their way back to the house, a small mansion that doubled as a shooting location for the studio’s productions in some of the open areas around the pool and out in the gardens.  Mara ordered pizzas for everyone and doled out wine like it was soda.  Bobby looked at the wine  like it was going to bite him.  Dean frowned at it despite the fact that he’d learned to like it in Paris and Sam glowered at it like it had been the thing that made his brother agree to let them help.

                The tale was spotty; they’d been chasing this yellow eyed demon that had killed their mother, Sam’s girlfriend and then their father when they had all just reunited.  Dean seemed uncomfortable during the part about his dad, like he was leaving something out, but Marshall didn’t call him on it, not yet.  There was more, a pattern of deaths similar to their mother, kids who had powers, Sam was apparently psychic, though he hadn’t had a vision in quite a while. 

                It was vengeance and justice.  It was a pity Beth hadn’t come along; she’d appreciate that even more than Marshall did. So they agreed to follow the hunter’s lead and back them up.  Marshall would fight the urge to race in for Dean’s benefit but wouldn’t let anything happen to them or their friends if they could help it.

                The group finally broke up about midnight, Bobby moving to the guest bedroom in the east wing, Mara and Sam following him to Mara’s bedroom on the same side of the house.  It left Dean and Marshall sitting out by the pool. Dean watched them all go and then sat back on the lounger and exhaled.

                Marshall did the same, minus the exhale.  He eyed the other man for a couple of minutes before speaking.  “So what’s the rest?”

                Dean closed his eyes and sighed.  “What makes you think there’s a rest?”

                “I could say demigod, I could say it’s cause I know how to read you, take your pick.”

                Dean opened his eyes, scooted forward to the end of the lounger and spun to face Marshall, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.  “It’s…”

                Marshall watched the emotions contort the other man’s face; he scooted forward to mimic Dean’ position. 

                “My dad, I think, I think he sacrificed himself for me.  Made a deal with that yellow eyed bastard.”

                “Why do you think that?”

                Dean swallowed.  “I was in the hospital, I was dying, then all of a sudden I was completely healed and he was dead and the colt, this gun that killed demons, was gone.  Bobby said he did a ritual to contact a demon.” Dean put his head in his hands.  “I thought I was past this, sorry.” His voice cracked.

                Marshall felt anger growing in his gut, watching Dean go through all of this because of some titanspawn.  Marshall was going to have to fight hard not to kill him on sight.  He put a hand on each of Dean’ biceps and squeezed.  “You don’t have anything to apologize for.  This thing, though, we’re going to make it pay.”

                Dean looked up and met his eyes. He nodded and smiled slightly. 

                Marshall pulled Dean forward and hugged him. Dean stiffened for a second, then the tension left his body and he wrapped his arms around Marshall, burying his face in the crook of Marshall’s neck.

                “I don’t know how I got this lucky.” Dean muttered against his neck.

                “Fate and destiny.” 

                “Remind me to thank them.”

                “Oh, uh I don’t think we want to meet them, that never goes well.”

                Dean pulled back enough to meet Marshall’s eyes again.  “You’re serious?”

                Marshall shrugged.  “You met my dad, if he’s real…”

                Dean sighed.  “Yeah, and Circe, and those other gods and goddesses, all right fine.  I should read more mythology I guess.”

                “If you want.”

                “Well probably good to know since I’m gonna be hanging around.”

                Marshall smiled and hefted Dean into the air shifted him into a carry and started walking toward the bedroom.   “Good to know.”

                Dean squirmed a bit, not really fighting, starting to laugh a little. “Dude, I can walk.”

               

                Dean woke up feeling warm and relaxed on Marshall’s extremely comfortable mattress.  He turned over into the rays of sunlight beaming through the second story balcony windows.  He let out a grunt and peered at Marshall, who was sitting up messing with his Ipad.  It had taken Dean a while to get used to the man not needing sleep, though he chose to when Dean was there most of the time, he tended to be up first in the morning.  This had a good side benefit of breakfast waiting when he got up most of the time. 

                “What time is it?”  Dean managed to grumble out.

                “Eleven.”  Marshall said.  “Mara and Sam have already had a fight by the pool and then made up, much to Bobby’s dismay. He went for a walk about twenty minutes ago.”

                Dean sat up.  They had some time before they headed out to meet the demon, and he silently hoped Sam and Mara hadn’t fought about the whole blood thing in front of Bobby, Dean had actually been dodging that, well unless he needed it to get Bobby off his back at any rate.  “Trouble in paradise huh?’

                “That’s not paradise.”

                Dean chuckled.  “Nope.”

                “You better shower; you’re going to have to brief everyone on the plan.”

                Dean jerked his head over at him.  “I am?”

                “You’re calling the shots; we’re your back up.  You have a plan?”

                Dean blinked then snorted.  “Course.” Marshall raised a bemused eyebrow. He pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower.  He had all his best ideas in the shower anyway. He’d think of something.

 

                The day and the briefing went well.  They prepped, then packed stuff for the studio in Vegas, prepped some more and watched TV until close to midnight.  Dean, Sam and Bobby headed out in the Impala to the Hollywood Sign. They got out, climbed over a barricade and headed up. 

                Dean eyed the skyline and looked around the shadows of the sign for figures hidden there.  Sam and Bobby did the same from beside him, guns pulled.   They moved into a somewhat well lit area and stopped.

                “Punctual boys, I like that.”   An older man in what looked like janitor coveralls moved out of the shadows, yellow eyes gleaming in the night.

                Dean stomach clenched and white hot anger burned up into his chest and moved across his face.  He leveled the gun at the man’s head, fishing the maglite out of his jacket and into his left hand.

                “Where are they?”  Sam asked, sounding nervous but still trying to be sure of himself.

                Yellow eyes laughed.  “I am a man of my word.” He gestured and six more figures emerged from the shadows, two of them being roughly shoved into the light.  Jo and Ellen.  Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

                “Bobby, get them to the car.”

                The women were bound and looked angry and indignant.  Dean had no illusions that they’d jump on these guys like hellcats if they were let go.  Best to get them out now.

                Yellow eyes gestured benevolently at the men holding the girls.  They shoved them out toward Bobby who managed to catch both of them and balance them before they could face plant on the dirt. He started ushering them off, not bothering to remove the duct tape that even Dean could make out the string of muffled curses coming from.  He and Sam watched until Bobby was putting them into the car and then turned back to Yellow Eyes.

                “So what do you want?”  Dean growled.

                He smiled broadly.  “From you?  Nothing but to sit quietly, maybe die and leave your brother to me.”

                “Not gonna happen.”  Dean retorted.

                “Dean.”  Sam said.  He faced Yellow Eyes.  “What do you want from me?”

                “Well, I have plans for my children, I need an appropriate vessel.”  He stepped forward.

                “Vessel for what?”  Sam asked, eyes narrowed.

                “I wouldn’t worry your pretty little head about it.”   He inhaled sharply then frowned. “You’ve been drinking demon blood, but not… a sex demon?  Really Sam, can’t you do better?”

                Sam glared at him. 

                Yellow eyes sighed. “Well that’s just disappointing, souring the vessel with that garbage. And you had such potential.  Goodbye boys…”

                He gestured and the other demons moved forward.  Dean clicked on the maglite and shone it right on yellow eyes.

                “What’s this supposed to do? Am I supposed to be afraid of the light?”

                Dean smiled at him.  “Wait for it.”

                The air roared like a missile was headed straight for them.  Yellow eyes looked up, eyes went wide and he started to turn and run.  Marshall dive-bombed out of the sky, punching yellow eyes square in the face.  A crackle of lightning exploded from Marshall’s fist and Yellow Eyes staggered back.

                Dean and Sam swung into action.  Shooting at the demon lackeys, all of whom had turned to gape at Marshall hovering a foot above the ground.   They shrieked and yelled.  Two jumped out of their bodies and shot into the night sky as billows of black smoke.  One lunged at Sam; the other just took off running. Dean shot at its knee.  It shrieked and fled its host.

                Sam’s eyes darkened, he blocked the demon’s swing and smashed his attacker’s nose, a spray of blood shooting out and splattering Sam’s tan shirt.  He kneed it in the stomach hard, it yelled and went down in a curled up lump.  He went to kick it, but it threw its mouth open and left its host with a howl.

                Yellow Eyes staggered in front of Marshall, his eyes focusing on the man after a minute and raising his hands up.  “You’re a…” his eyes widened.

                “I am.”  Marshall’s voice sounded thunderous. 

                “We’re on the same side.”

                “Not even close.”

                Dean moved up next to Marshall and Yellow eyes’ surprised look as he put the pieces together was almost rewarding.  “Now, you’re going to die.”

                Yellow eyes laughed.  “No, Dean, not today. But know this; you and your brother aren’t of any interest to me after today.  Remember that.”

                He gestured and Dean felt a vice grip around his mid section pull him off his feet and hurdle him backwards and off the hillside of the sign.

                He heard Sam scream his name from behind him as brush, rocks and trees rushed by, he was going to hit any second. He braced for it.  Marshall and Sam would kill yellow eyes, it would be worth it.

                He felt the familiar sensation of a strong pair of arms around him and he was ascending.  He turned to Marshall.  “Did you kill him?”

                “Teleported.”

                Dean growled. “You should have gone after him.”

                “Not over saving you and I’m not great at tracking teleports.”

                They landed next to Sam who rushed to his brother’s side.  “You okay?”

                Dean nodded, he was okay, mad but okay.  They almost had the thing.  He almost had his parents’ killer. Marshall set Dean on his feet and moved over to check the bodies. 

                “They’re still alive.”

                Dean blinked and looked over at Marshall.  “Yeah, might not be much of the original person left though.  They have to watch what the thing does in their body.”

                Marshall nodded.  “Still worth trying to save them though.”

                Dean nodded at that.  He looked at Sam.  “Call Mara, tell her to send an ambulance up and let’s get out of here.”

                Marshall stood from his crouch and turned to Dean.  “We’ll find him.”

                Dean nodded but didn’t say anything else.  Marshall shot into the sky again and he turned and headed for the Impala.

 

                Marshall’s house was alive with lights and people.  Jo and Ellen had cleaned up and changed into clothes that were far nicer than their bar gear, Dean was sure that was due to Mara, who was watching all of them over the edge of a martini glass.  Dean settled onto a stool at the bar and took a swig off his beer.

                Jo appeared on the seat next to him, flashing a beautiful smile as she ran a hand through her curly blonde hair.  “Hey Dean.”

                He smiled.  “Hey Jo.”

                She leaned a little closer.  “Thanks for coming for us.  Those jerks grabbed us a couple days ago and drove us out here.  Said we were the bait, as if.  I thought mom was going to chew through her ropes from the insult alone.”

                Dean chuckled at that and side eyed Ellen talking to Bobby and Marshall.  Bobby still had the look of wonder around Marshall, seeing someone fly did that he supposed. “Yeah, I figured that.  And glad we could help.”

                She batted her eyes and laid a hand on his arm. “You know, you’re pretty attractive when you’re all confident and charge.”

                Dean choked on his beer and coughed.  He looked at her hand then shot a look back to Marshall, who wasn’t appearing to pay attention, Mara on the other hand, was watching with interest.  Dean sighed and put his hand over Jo’s and gently pulled it off of his arm.  “I’m flattered, but I’m also taken.”

                She followed his gaze to Marshall and then turned back to him, blinking in surprise for a moment and smirking.  She leaned a little closer. “He’s handsome, well okay blindingly hot, good for you.”

                “Sorry.”  His tone said he wasn’t really, but she seemed to get it.

                She smiled a little wider.  “It’s okay, on the plus side I won the pool.”

                “What?  How many people bet in this pool?”

                She laughed and shrugged.  “It’s not important.  I mean, I could go back to college…”

                Dean glared at her.

                She giggled and headed over to her mom.

                Marshall wandered over and took the now vacant stool. He eyed Dean.   “Everything okay?”

                “Hunters are dicks.”

 

                Ellen, Jo and Bobby left the next afternoon.  Hugs and manly handshakes were exchanged where appropriate.  They promised to keep Sam and Dean in the loop regarding yellow eyes, and if they needed help.  They promised to keep in touch and Marshall gave them his contact number as well, in case they needed a bigger gun from time to time.  

                Mara let out a relieved sigh when they pulled away.  “Oh thank god, I haven’t been this tense in ages.  I mean, knowing you’re in a house of people who might decide to try and kill you…”

                Marshall rolled his eyes.  “You could have taken them, or literally charmed the pants off them.”

                “Gross.”  Dean said from next to him.

                Mara giggled and tugged on Sam.  “Come on, help me get my bags.”

                “But you’re stronger than I am.”

                “But I’m a lady—Shut up Marshall, you too Dean.”

                Dean snickered as Sam grumbled and followed her into the house.

                “So you ready to head back?”  Marshall asked.

                Dean shrugged.  “Kind of.  I mean, not the most relaxing way to see Los Angeles, is it?”

                “No, but we can stay a few days if you want.”

                “Maybe we’ll take the long way back.”  Dean grinned at him.

                Marshall laughed.  “I’d like that, but Mara’s in the car.”

                Dean’s face fell.   “Point. Damnit that would be a long car ride.”

                Marshall nodded then turned toward the house.  “Unless…”

               

                The Impala roared away from the house, and made for the open road, Mara and Sam yelling and trying to flag it down as it hit the first turn and turned onto Hollywood Boulevard.    They could hear Mara screeching “What are you doing we’ll have to fly. Oh my god we can fly!  I love you so much!” As the car headed out toward the ocean.


End file.
